A Test of Trust
A Test of Trust is the thirty-sixth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Synopsis As Trent must find a way to redeem himself with the other Rangers and faces losing his position as a Power Ranger, the others remember how much they've changed since becoming Power Rangers themselves. Can the Rangers ever trust Trent again or is this the end of the White Ranger? Plot Mesogog tortures Elsa for betraying him until she promises her undying loyalty. Mesogog uses a potion to separate himself from Anton Mercer. In the Dino Lab, the Rangers discuss how they can't trust Trent, and Tommy agrees that if he doesn't have a good explanation, it'll be the end of Trent's Ranger days. Kira says she would be devastated if she had to give up being a Ranger, but Conner and Ethan remind her that she didn't even want any part of it in the first place. Kira realizes that she has grown as a person by accepting new responsibilites by becoming the Yellow Ranger. Kira and Ethan then remind Conner that he was a jerk in the beginning who only cared about himself. Conner recalls finding confidence in himself and his passion to save others by becoming the Red Ranger. Ethan is then reminded of when gaming was his life and the highlight of his day was hacking into the sprinklers. Ethan learns that there is more to life than video games and finds that he can use his skills to help others as the Blue Ranger. But nothing could've prepared them for their teacher Dr. Oliver being the most legendary Power Ranger. Tommy lead a new group of heroes as Power Rangers and wouldn't let anything keep him down. In the fight against evil, Tommy found a new power and returned to fight as the Black Ranger. Under the influence of the White Dino Gem, Trent is the one who almost brought his legacy to an end. Trent tells the other Rangers that he made a promise to his father Anton Mercer to keep his secret. Trent tells them about finding the invisiportal in his father's office. Trent reminds them that he didn't even have a choice. The Dino Gem forced Trent to become the evil White Ranger. Anton Mercer saved Trent releasing him from the evil control, and Trent promises to keep his father's secret while he searches for a cure. Meanwhile, Mesogog has just created a new monster. The Rangers are alerted and spot this ugly monster on the view screen. Trent begs the others to let him prove himself, and while Conner is hesitant Tommy and the others insist on giving him a chance. The Rangers battle against the Ugly Monster, but it proves to be quite a challenge. The Triassic Ranger is even taken down, but the White Ranger comes through and saves Conner. The Power Rangers combine their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster in order to take down the monster. Mesogog launches an evil version of the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Rangers use their Megazords to stop it. The White Ranger pilots the Dino Stegazord to finish the job and destroy the Ugly Monster. Later, the other Rangers thank Trent for coming through, but Conner wants to be sure that Trent can fight against Mesogog if the situation arrises. Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode